Magic of the Crystal Ball
by Mermaid Gurl 95
Summary: AU One Shot about Mia and Michael and the magic of a school dance


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Diaries

**Magic of the Crystal Ball**

One day Mia Thermopolis and Michael Moscovitz were outside by the pool of their apartment building, when Mia's best friend and Michael's sister Lily and her boyfriend Boris showed up after their date.

"Hey guys, we just ran into Tina when we were on our way here and she said that the decorations for the Crystal Ball this weekend are amazing, so Boris and I thought we'd go, what about you guys," asked Lily as she sat down on a beach chair by Mia.

"I don't know Lily, dances aren't really my thing, plus I don't have a date," said Mia.

"I'll go with you Mia," said Michael.

"Really Michael, you wanna go to the Crystal Ball with me," said Mia as she sat up in her chair.

"Sure, I wasn't going to go either, but there's no sense of the both of us to be lonely on Saturday night," said Michael.

"Great, well then I'll meet you at the dress shop tomorrow Mia, and we can help each other pick out something to wear," said Lily.

"Okay, well I gotta go get Rocky now from his friend's, so I'll see you all later, bye," said Mia as she got up and felt to go pick up her younger brother Rocky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at dinner Mia told her mother about going to the dance on Saturday night.

"Yeah, mom I decided I'm going to go to the ball with Michael on Saturday," said Mia as she ate her supper.

"So he's like your boyfriend now," asked Rocky.

"No, we decided the since neither one of us has a date we would go together that's all," said Mia.

"Well that sounds nice sweetie, did you pick out a dress yet," asked Helen, Mia's mother.

"No, Lily and I were going to go downtown tomorrow to look for some, so I was wondering if I could borrow some money, please," asked Mia. "I really have some saved up from my birthday money that dad gave me."

"Well, I think we could manage to give you a hundred dollars," said Helen.

"Oh thank you so much mom," said Mia as she hugged Helen.

"Well you're welcome, now can you give Rocky a bath and make sure he's in bed by nine," said Helen. "I have a showing tonight and could you please make up a plate of food for Frank, he should be home by eleven o'clock."

"Sure mom," said Mia.

"Great, well I'm off now and I want you to behave for your sister Rocky and I'll see you two later, now bye and I love you," said Helen.

"Love you too," said Mia and Rocky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day after Mia had her breakfast and gotten the money from her mother and the bit she had stashed away in her underwear drawer, (the only place she knew Rocky would look in), she made her way down to the dress shop to meet Lily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, you finally made it," said Lily as she stood outside the shop.

"Sorry, I slept in a bit, so I guess we better find some dresses before they're all gone," said Mia. "I have enough for a decent priced dress, and a new pair of shoes."

"Great, first will find something for me and then we'll tackle finding a dress that suits you," said Lily as she made her way into the shop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finding a dress for Lily was easy, she chose the first one she saw which was black with these tiny straps that held the dress up and showed off her back.

"So what do you think," asked Lily.

"It's nice, I think Boris will like it, but I'm not sure about your brother or parents," said Mia.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'll just get this wrap and no ones the wiser," said Lily as she picked up a beaded wrap off of the rack. "Now what to get you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After hours of searching and Mia trying on dress after dress, Mia and Lily finally found a cream strapless dress with gold beads encrusted on and a pair of cream gloves to go with it.

"Omigod Mia, that is the perfect dress for you," said Lily.

"Are you sure, I don't know if I'll have enough for the dress, shoes and the gloves," said Mia.

"Well the dress is only a $150 and if you buy me a coffee at Joe's, I'll buy the shoes and gloves for you," said Lily.

"Sure, you're the best Lily," said Mia as Lily and her paid for their dresses.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia and Lily arrived at Joe's Coffee Shop and after ordering two French Vanilla Cappuccinos they went and got a table and started to discuss the Crystal Ball.

"You know I think this is going to turn out great," said Lily as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What's going to turn out great," asked Mia.

"You and my brother of course, you two will make a great couple," said Lily. "I mean I wasn't so sure yesterday, but now that I've had time to let it sink in I really believe it's going to turn out great, just as long as you two don't suck faces every time you come over."

"Lil, I'm not dating your brother, we're just going to the school dance together, I mean he doesn't even like me like that, we're just like best friends," said Mia. "Plus I'm not ready to have a relationship with another guy, not after what happened with Tom last summer while I was visiting my father and Grandmere."

"Okay, if you say so," said Lily.

"Thank you, now I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow night," said Mia.

"Okay, Boris and I will see you and Michael at 7:30 at your apartment," said Lily.

"Okay, see you later," said Mia as she left the coffee shop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Michael came over to see Mia about tomorrow night, and just as he was about to knock on the door, Rocky opened it and called out, "Mia, your boyfriend's here." With brought Mia out of her room in an urge to shut Rocky up before he totally embarrassed Michael to the point where he wouldn't want to take her to the dance tomorrow.

"Omigod Michael, Rocky didn't mean that, he's just being a pain in the butt, please come in," said Mia as she tried not to look too red in the face.

"It's okay Mia, I understand," said Mia as he came into the apartment and took a seat in the living room.

"Why don't you go play in your room now Rocky, before I tell Mom," said Mia as she pointed towards the door that lead to Rocky's room.

"Fine, but no mushy stuff on the sofa," said Rocky as he ran off into his room.

"Yet again I'm so sorry about that," said Mia. "Now what can I help you with?"

"I just came over to see what time I should pick you up at tomorrow night," asked Michael.

"Well, your sister and Boris are going to meet us here at 7:30 and I thought that since the school's not far we could walk," said Mia.

"Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow here at 7:30," said Michael.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow," said Mia as she walked Michael to the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow, bye," said Michael as he left Mia's apartment.

With that all said and done Mia helped Rocky get ready for bed and then she herself had a long, hot bath and went to bed herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Mia and her mother went down to get Mia's hair, nails and make-up done and after that she got ready for the dance with Rocky at her heels.

"Wow, Mia, you look really nice," said Rocky as he sat on Mia's bed watching her put on her earrings.

"Thank you Rocky," said Mia.

Ding Dong

"Oh that must be Michael, Lily, and Boris, can you go and tell them I'll be right there, and Rocky, no boyfriend jokes, okay."

"Okay Mia," said Rocky as he ran out of Mia's bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes Mia came out of her bedroom and went into the living room.

"Omigod, Mia, you look beautiful," said Michael.

"Thanks, Michael, you look handsome in your tux," said Mia as she gave a smile to Michael. "And you two also look good, Lily that dress looks really great on you."

"Thanks Mia," said Lily.

"So how about I get a few photos of you guys and then you guys can be on your way," said Helen as she grab her camera and started to take photos of just Mia, Mia and Michael, Mia and Lily, Michael and Boris and then two group shots, one with just the four of them and one with them and Rocky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the dance Mia, Michael, Lily and Boris all had a great time at the dance. Mia and Michael had a system of only dancing to the slow song so to avoid any personal embarrassment and ate and talked during the fast songs.

"This dance is really great, thanks for getting me to come Michael," said Mia as they slow dance to another song.

"You're welcome, do you wanna go and get some air, I find it kinda hot in here," asked Michael.

"Sure," said Mia as they stopped dancing and the song ended.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia and Michael left the gym and took seats on a bench across for the gym by the school's garden.

"I'm glad you're having fun tonight Mia," said Michael. "We're good friends right?"

"Yeah, of course Michael, I mean I've known you since I was like five and we've spent more time at each other houses, then I can remember, so yeah I think that we can consider ourselves to be best friends," said Mia.

"Well, that's good cause I have something really important to tell you," said Michael as he turned towards Mia.

"Okay," said Mia as she faced Michael.

"Well you see Mia, I'm in love with you, and I have been since we first met and I was always too afraid to tell you and I figured that when you accepted my invitation to the dance tonight and after I saw you in that dress, I knew that tonight was the night to tell you," said Michael. "And that I've always wanted to do this to you."

And then Michael took Mia's face into his hands and gave Mia a gentle, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Omigod, I have to go Michael, I'm really, really sorry," said Mia as she got up off the bench and ran off towards her apartment.

"Mia, Mia, MIA come back, I'm sorry," cried Michael as he watched Mia's retreating figure getting farther and farther away. "Oh great, man I'm such a loser, I should have known." With that Michael himself left the dance and headed home to his apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily arrived home after the dance and as she passed by Mia's apartment she could hear soft crying from there. She knocked on the door and when Mia came to the door she saw Mia with tears running down her cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy and her new dress was all wrinkled.

"What happened Mia, you look awful," said Lily as she entered Mia's apartment.

"Oh Lil, it was horrible," said Mia as she shut the door.

"Where's your mom," asked Lily. "Did something happen at the dance."

"My Mom and Rocky are at Mrs. Diggles and Frank's at Mr. Sandwell's," said Mia.

"Well come on, let's get you changed into something comfortable and you can tell me the whole story," said Lily as she lead Mia into her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Mia had taken a shower and gotten changed into her pajamas, Lily sat her down on the sofa and got out a tub of Cotton Candy ice cream and they sat down to have a nice long talk.

"Okay, Mia, tell me what happened," said Lily as she stuck her spoon into the ice cream.

"Well, Michael and I went outside after we finished dancing and while we were out there, he started asking me if we were good friends and I told him that yeah, we were friends and that I considered him that he was one of my best friend and then you'll never believe what happened next," said Mia.

"What," asked Lily.

"He told me that he's in love with me, and then he kissed me," said Mia.

"Omigod, my brother told you he was in love with you, and then he kissed you," said Lily. "I can't believe it, well did you like it."

"Yeah, of course, who wouldn't like kissing Michael Moscovitz," said Mia.

"Okay, gross, but why are you crying if you liked it," asked Lily.

"Lil, I told you I'm not ready to be with any guy, not after catching Tom with one of the maids that works for my father," said Mia.

"Mia, you have to get over that scumbag, I mean Michael he's one in a million, and if he says he loves you, then it must be true, I think I know my brother," said Lily. "And to tell you the truth, I've known that he's love you since you were five, he's told me every time, he's seen you, that he loves you, and I secretly think that you love him too.

"Yeah, you might be right," said Mia.

"So why do you tell him, I mean if you're not ready for a relationship right now then that's fine, Michael will understand and will even wait until you are, but please Mia, don't give up on love because of some jerk who broke your heart once," said Lily.

"You're right Lil, tomorrow I'll go talk to your brother and tell him what's in my heart," said Mia.

"Great, and remember we're friends so if you have a problem, you can talk to me and if anyone especially my brother, I'll make sure to hurt them twice as much," said Lily as she hugged Mia.

"Thanks, you're a great friend," said Mia as she hugged Lily back.

"I know, well, I'd better get going now before my parents started to worry, so I'll see you tomorrow," said Lily.

"Sure, I'll come over for breakfast, tell your mom I would like pancakes for breakfast," said Mia as she walked Lily to the door.

"You bet, bye Mia," said Lily.

"Bye, Lil," said Mia. Then Mia went to bed after feeling so much better after her talk with Lily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, at 3 am Mia was woken up by someone tapping at her window. After grabbing her curling iron incase it was someone trying to kill her, she tend opened up her curtains and saw Michael standing there waving to her.

"Omigod, Michael, you scared me to death, what's the matter," asked Mia.

"I need to talk to you can you come out here," asked Michael as he stood on the fire exit.

"Yeah, sure," said Mia as she crawled out onto the fire exit and took a seat on the stairs. "What did you need to talk to me about."

"Listen, about tonight, I'm really sorry, but I do love you and if you don't feel the same way, then that's okay, but I still want to be friends with you," said Michael.

"Michael, I talk to Lily tonight and she made me realized that I've been hiding from love because I'm afraid of getting hurt again," said Mia.

"You know I would never do that to you," said Michael as he took Mia's hands into his.

"I know that now Michael, and that's why I was going to ask you later today that if you're still willing to have me, I would like to see how far our relationship goes," said Mia.

"Really," asked Michael.

"Yeah, really Michael, cause believe it or not I love you too," said Mia.

"Well, I think we're a match made in heaven," said Michael as he kissed Mia with the same passion as the first kiss.

"Wow, that's really great the second time around," said Mia as she laid her head down on Michael's shoulder.

"Yeah, so do you wanna go swimming," asked Michael.

"Right now, in our pajamas," asked Mia.

"Yeah, are you scared," said Michael.

"Never, race ya," said Mia as she got off the stairs and ran down the fire exit to get to the pool.

"Hey, wait up," yelled Michael quietly after Mia as he followed her down to the pool.

So that night Mia and Michael spent their time swimming around in the pool. And in the morning Lily found them asleep in a beach chair wrapped in each others arms.

A/N: Hey this is my first Princess Diaries story so I hope you all like it.


End file.
